La fin du mage noir
by Barbotine
Summary: Un des deux vivra, l'autre mourra... Il est temps de vaincre. Récit de Comment fut vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps... Avec bien sur un peu de HGDM.. C'est un one-shot


Harry Potter Titre : La fin du mage Noir 

Écrit et imaginé par Diabolik vampyr

Genre :Romance, action Couple : Hermione Granger/Drago Malefoy Quand :7ième année Disclaimer : Je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cela. Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas (malheureusement). Ils appartiennent à sa créatrice. Les personnages que j'ai moi même créé le sont. Ne pas les plagier etc. Vous connaissez la suite. 

Drago, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville et l'ensemble de l'armé de Dumbledore c'était retrouver dans un wagon. Drago c'était joint à eux cette été.

Flash back

C'était à la fin de l'été, alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrer des classes. Harry avait passé l'été chez Ron avec Hermione. Leur 6ième année c'était très bien passé, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcez-le-nom ne c'était pas montré. Ils n'avaient pas pour autant baisser leur garde. Le groupe profitait de l'une de leurs dernières journées de congé pour aller faire un tour à la ville. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Genny et Londubat parlaient tout en faisant la file pour entrer au cinéma. Ils avait tous changer. Hermione avait lissé ses cheveux et portaient une jupe courte noir et un petit chandail turquoise. Harry avait troqué ses lunettes pour des verres de contact. Genny avait grandit et cela se lisait sur son visage, plus fin et moins enfantin. Londubat était plus sur de lui et ses capacité contre les forces du mal était très haute. Il pourra bientôt suivre les traces de ses parents, toujours à St-Mangouste. Ils payèrent puis entrèrent.

Pendant ce temps, dans une ruelle, on voit des souliers. La personne à qui ils appartiennent court. Elle semble fuir quelqu'un. La caméra remonte lentement les jambes puis sur de belles fesses rondes. On finit par apercevoir la personne au complet, mais de dos. Il s'agit d'un garçon blond, cheveux platine. Quand il tourne la tête, pour vérifier que son poursuivant n'est pas là, on se rend compte qu'il s'agit de Drago Malefoy. Soudain, un homme apparaît devant lui. Il a de long cheveux gris qui dépasse de sa cagoule.

Je n'en revient pas crache Drago à l'inconnu. Comment peux-tu faire sa?

Arrête de chialer Drago.

Mais Pourquoi? Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer?

Parce que l'on me la demander. Je ne fais qu'exécuté les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres

Mais je suis ton fils et j'ai tout fait. J'ai même la marque. Tu ne peux pas faire sa.

Oh oui, tu as tout fait. Mais tu regrettes. C'est sa qui est dangereux.

Je ne regrette rien cria Drago

Tout ça est trop dangereux pour le maître de la nuit. Alors je dois te tuer.

Comme pour prouver se qu'il dit, Lucius sorti sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur son propre fils, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang.

Av…

SUPEFIX!

Harry, en sortant du ciné, avait entendu de bruit et était allez voir se qui se passait. Il venait de le coupé. Lucius était figé, il ne bougeait plus. L'armée de Dumbledore avait continuer de se pratiquer après leurs 5ième année. Ils étaient maintenant une branche connexe à l'ordre de phénix. Harry prit les choses en main, en bon chef.

Herm, tu contact le ministre. Ron tu te charge d'avertir Dumbledore? Neville, aide moi a attacher le mangemort.

Et moi? Demanda Genny

Tu reste là, on en a pas pour longtemps.

Elle bouda un peu. Drago avança vers son père et le frappa d'un uppercut à la mâchoire.

Fin du Flash Back

Le train s'immobilisa et tout le monde alla à la grande salle. Ce fut le tour pour le choixpeau magique de chanter sa chanson annuelle. Ensuite vint le temps de la répartition des jeunes.

Abaham, Mathiew

GRIFFONDOR cria le choixpeau après quelque instant de réflexion.

Burke, Elena

POUFSOUFFLE

…

Tubby, Tobby

SERPENTARD

Wasacby, Dimitrie

SERGDAIGLE

Dumbledore fit son discoure, annonçant aussi que la menace était proche et que pour cette raison, le Quiditch serai annulé et la sécurité renforcer. Puis de très bon plats apparurent sur les tables. Après le repas, il repris la parole pour nommé les préfet en chef et les préfets. Ensuite tous le monde se retrouva dans la salle commune de leur maison. Le vieux directeur avait bien fait son choix pour les préfet en chef. Il avait opté pour des membres de son armée. Tout le monde fini par aller se coucher alors que dans les quartiers des préfets-en-chef, Hermione discutait avec Drago, les deux autres préfet-en-chef étant couché.

Comment tu vis se qui t'es arrivé ? Je veux dire avec ton père ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

C'est flippant. Savoir que ton propre père n'hésiterai pas à te tué s'il le fallait. Mais je suis quand même content de tout se qui se passe.

Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre ?

S'il n'avait pas essayer de me tué, je n'aurai pas remis en question tout se qu'il m'a appris. J'aurai continué à te traite de sang de… enfin tu sais de quoi je parle, au lieu de découvrir que tu es sympa. Et jolie de surcroît.

Malgré elle, elle rougit un peu, sous les compliments de l'ancien ennemi. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux amis, interrompit continuellement par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. Crépitement qui donnait une ambiance romantique à la scène.

Hermione ?

Humm ?

Tu crois… enfin, je me suis dit… que.. voilà.. euh.. peut-être que

Si tu pouvais parler normalement s'il te plait dit Hermione, amusé.

Tu crois que je pourrai faire partie de votre gang, enfin, je veux pas dire me tenir avec toi, Harry et Ron, mais je voudrai faire partie de se que vous appeler l'A.D. Je sais même pas se que sa signifie, mais en tout cas.

Euh, Bien je…

je comprendrai si vous ne voudriez pas s'empressa d'ajouter Drago. Je viens tout juste de commencer à vous appréciez et puis, vous devez quand-même trouver sa bizard, je veux dire, sa pourrai être un stratagème de LUI, mais enfin ! Non, laisse faire, je divague complètement.

J'en parlerai à Ron et à Harry lui répondit-elle, souriante.

Drago Sourit et finir par dire :

Bon je vais aller me coucher.

Pendant longtemps, la jeune fille pensa à se que le garçon avait dit. Elle finit par s'endormir sur le divan. Le lendemain, elle fut réveillé par Drago.

Réveille-toi lui dit-il. On va être en retard en cours.

Quoi ? Déjà ? Répondit-elle, étonné

Oui, déjà !

Harry et Ron était dans la grande salle et se parlaient en attendant Hermione, quand le premier aperçu la plus belle fille qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Elle dépassait même Cho. Elle avançait, tête haute, avec un petit air triste, mais elle semblait sur d'elle. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table de Griffondor. Hermione, qui entra rapidement, un peu essouffler se dirigea vers elle.

Bonjour Anne, je m'appelle Hermione et je suis préfet en chef. Je suis là si tu as des questions.

Ah d'accord.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur un chaise vide, à coté de Ron, alors qu'Herm' alla s'asseoir près d'Harry. Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient tous en cour de DCFM pour y rencontrer le nouveau prof. Le dernier ayant disparu l'an dernier. Son corps n'avait jamais été retrouver. Cette année, le cour de DCFM se passait avec Serpentard. Drago s'assit avec Harry et sa gang. Drago était en conversation avec Hermione. Devant eux se plaça Grabbe et Goyle. Comme eux, ils avaient changé. Pris en maturité, ils traînaient seul, ayant tous les deux remplacés Malefoy à Serpentard.

Hey Malefoy, toujours avec le balafré et sa gang de touite. Dit Grabbe

Les autres serpentard rirent. Malefoy ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Tu as perdu ta langue? Demanda Goyle

Drago allait répliquer quand la professeure de cette année entra.

Bonjours, je m'appelle Samantha Parker et je serai votre professeur pour l'année. Nous allons commencer avec une révision de se que vous avez déjà appris. Commençons par l'expelliarmus…

Quelque murmure et protestation se firent dans la classe. Les Serpentard trouvant cela trop facile, l'Armée de Dumbledore se réjouissait de ne pas être obligé de faire cette révision dans leurs locaux les autres Griffondor trouvaient cela facile, mais il s'appliquèrent quand même contrairement au Serpentard qui riait dans un coin. Le cour continua et ils pratiquèrent d'autre sort de base. Tout en se pratiquant avec Ron, Harry observait du coin de l'œil la nouvelle, Anna.

Hey elle est bonne la nouvelle. Tu crois qu'elle voudrai se joindre à nous. Chuchota Harry à Hermione.

Je sais pas trop Harry. Voldemort a tué toute sa famille, mais n'en parle pas, je ne suis pas supposer le dire.

Le cour continua et se passa assez rapidement. Ce soir là, c'était la première rencontre de l'armée de Dumbledore. Il se rendirent dans leur QG.

Cette année, on va commencer par réviser les sort qu l'ont à apris lors de nos rencontre au lieu de s'occuper de se que l'on a appris en DCFM puisque la nouvelle prof s'en occupe. On va commencé par sort plutôt utile, permettant de…

On sort de la pièce et on entend pas la suite. On se retrouve dans la les quartiers d'Hermione et de Drago. Anne est assis sur le divan. Comme il n'avait plus de place dans la salle des griffondor, elle avait du dormir là. Une larme coule sur son beau visage. Elle regarda l'heure sur la pendule et s'aperçu qu'ils devaient être entrer depuis 1 heure. Quand elle entendit le portrait s'ouvrir, elle sécha sa larme et afficha un sourire. Quand elle vit que Drago arriva seul, elle déchanta. Elle n'avait pas envi de se retrouver seul avec un serpentard. La plus part sont des mangemort. Elle se força quand même à lui sourire.

Sa vas ? demanda Drago

Sa pourrai aller mieux, répondit-elle, évasive

Un petit bruit attira leurs attention. Drago et Anne sortirent rapidement leurs baguettes. Rapidement, longeant les murs, un rat. En poussant un soupir de soulagement, Anne rangea sa baguette alors que Drago s'approcha du rats, baguette pointé vers lui. Il voulu s'enfuir, mais le jeune homme l'attrapa par la queue. Il murmura une formule et le rat se mit à se transformer. Un animagus. Il s'agissait du quatrième membre du clan de James Potter. Le traître, celui qui avait dit où se cachait les parents d'Harry.

Que fais tu ici ? demanda Drago

Le maître des ténèbres à besoin de vous pour une mission (il regarda Anne)de la plus grande importante.

Quel genre de mission ?

Je n'en sais rien, je dois seulement vous le dire, et si vous accepter, vous devrez allez le voir. J'ai ordre de vous donnez l'endroit que lorsque vous aurez accepter.

D'accord, j'accepte, répondit Drago après quelque réflexion.

Anne grogna son désaccord mais elle fut stupéfier par le traître rat.

Tu doit allez dans la foret interdite dans un mois exactement, à minuit tapante. Si non vous serez exécuté. Et tuez cette sang-de-bourdre !

Il se retransforma en rat et disparu par un petit trou dans un mur. Drago alla vers Anne.

DESUPEFIXA DELLIUM

Le sort eu pour effet d'annuler le sort. Pour toute réponse, Anne lui sauta dessus, en rage, le traitant de traître. Hermione entra à cet instant et s'interposa.

Stop ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Drago ? Anne ? Pourquoi vous battiez vous?

C'est un traître cracha Anne. Il viens d'accepter un mission. J'ai même été stupéfier…

Drago ?

On a seulement eu la visite de Croutard. Et j'ai simplement eu une idée de génie.

Une idée de génie ?

Hermione, ne me dit pas que tu n'y as pas penser ? Dans un mois exactement, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui, en personne ou au pire à un de ces mangemort à qui il fait énormément confiance dans la foret interdite, à minuit.

Je crois que je comprend ton idée. Mais je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.

Bien sur que oui. Elle vient de moi cette idée, c'est sur qu'elle est bonne.

Très drôle Drag'

Anne ne comprenait plus rien. Tout cela la dépassait. C'était des mangemort. Oui, elle en était sur. Alors elle se mit à avoir peur. Des images de sang et de torture que l'on arrive pas à comprendre s'impose à l'écran. Et voilà qu'elle se met à sangloter. Elle ne sait pas se qui lui prend, jamais elle ne sanglotait devant quelqu'un, elle était beaucoup trop orgueilleuse. Quand Hermione voulu allé la voir pour la consolé, elle se dégagea en les traitant de traître.

Tout le monde de l'A.D (Drago et Anne inclus) se réunissait. Harry pris la parole et Drago( qui en ai à sa première réunion) s'étonna que tout le monde l'écoute, sans un bruit, dans un silence religieux…

Dans un mois exactement, je me trouverai probablement face à Voldemort.(Il eut quelque frémissement dans la salle, mais la plupart d'entre eux commençait à être habitué d'entendre se nom de la bouche du survivant lui-même) Vous n'êtes pas sans s'avoir que je suis le seul à pouvoir en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui. Ce sera moi ou lui ! Il y aura probablement des mangemorts pour l'aider. Voilà où vous interviendrez. (Les élèves se regardèrent tous, sans toutefois brisé le silence) À partir d'aujourd'hui, l'A.D se réunira à tout les jours, Seul les sorts les plus utile contre Lord Voldemort. Je tien à précisé que personne n'est obliger de venir. Seul qui le veulent et qui passeront le test à la fin du mois viendra. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ?

Marc Stiffler, un poufslouffe de 6ième année leva la main,

Sa va être quoi le test ?

Des sort de base, les sort le plus utile comme l'avada Keadra.

Le sort impardonnable ? demanda Zacharie Miller, élève de Serdaigle en 5ième année

Ils n'hésiteront pas à le lancer sur vous. On ne peut pas se contenté de leur lancer un stupefix. Ils en seront même protégé. Bon, se sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Tout ceux qui sont intéresser à se battre, vous devez être ici demain à la même heure. Vous pourrez, en tant voulu, abandonné, décidé de ne pas vous battre. Pour les autres, ceux qui ne veulent pas ce battre, c'est entraînement régulier donc à Vendredi prochain.

Ils sortirent tous alors qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron restèrent, pour parler de se qu'il vont faire au prochain cour. Plus que la moitié des élèves concerné c'était rendu à la réunion du lendemain…

7 jours avant l'affrontement…

Dans les quartiers des préfets-en-chef, Anne et Drago parlait, assis sur le divan. La jeune fille s'était excuser et ils était partie sur de nouvelles bases.

Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ? demanda-t-elle

…

J'ai vu comment tu l'as regarder, si elle ne s'en ai pas rendu compte, c'est qu'elle est aveugle.

Sa paraît tant que sa ?

Plus que tu ne le crois.

J'ai peur de la perdre. Juste l'an dernier, j'ai du la traité une vingtaine de fois de sang-de-bourdre. Même si je lui disait, c'est sur que c'es pas réciproque. Hermione ne peut pas être amoureuse de moi. Peut-être qu'elle m'apprécie, mais elle ne m'aime pas.

Pendant se temps, Hermione avait quitter la réunion. Elle avait tout entendu à partir du moment ou il dit avoir peur de la perdre. Curieuse, elle ne s'était pas manifester, attendant la suite. Quand elle s'était rendu compte que Drago était amoureux d'elle, son cœur avait fait un bon. Si elle s'attendait à sa. Elle ne s'en serai jamais douter. Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'un Malefoy pourrai, un jour, aimé une fille de moldu. Quand elle l'avais regarder, après quelque réflexion, elle le voyait différent. Comme un sorcier comme un autre. À la lumière du foyer, il était plutôt sexy. Perdu dans ses pensé, elle ne vit pas Anne allé se coucher et Drago fixé le feu avant de baillé. Hésitant de la méthode à adopter, elle lui dit bonne nuit et elle partie se coucher. Mais cette nuit là, elle ne dormis pas beaucoup. Elle réfléchis à se qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle se surpris à s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres.

6 jours avant l'affrontement

Le lendemain, elle avait pris sa décision. Après la rencontre de l'A.D Ron, Harry et elle se réunirent encore pour faire le point.

Hier j'ai surpris une conversation entre Anne et Drago…

Elle leur raconta tout, dans les moindre détail. Après son récit, ses deux amis restèrent en silence quelque instant, réfléchissant. C'est Harry qui prit la parole le premier.

Et toi ?

Moi ?

Oui toi ? Qu'est-ce tu ressent ?

Je n'en sais rien, je n'avais jamais penser qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre lui et moi. Mais je doit avouer que cette idée ne me déplais pas. Oh, si vous saviez comme je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Ron et Harry restèrent silence, en se regardant. Hermione les regarda alternativement, mais leurs visages restaient sans expression. Soudain, un large sourit se plaça sur leurs deux visages. Hermione les regarda intrigué.

Drago était seul dans ses quartiers quand Hermione arriva. Elle prit une grande respiration et alla s'asseoir à ses coté.

Dialogue SVP

Leur visage se rapprochait et leurs lèvres se sellèrent. D'abord timide, le baisé se fit plus intense. Ils finirent par se relâcher pour respirer. Ils se regardèrent, puis s'embrassèrent encore et encore. La soirée se passa rapidement.

5 jours avant l'affrontement

Tout ceux qui serai de l'affrontement était de plus en plus inquiet.

2 jours avant l'affrontement

L'inquiétude était maintenant palpable chez tout le monde. Les 30 élèves qui participait était rendu 23.

Veille de l'affrontement

Hermione était coucher dans les bras de Drago, sur le divan. Drago semble dormir.

Drago ? chuchota Hermione. Tu dors?

Non. J'y arrive pas. Confia-t-il

Moi non plus. J'ai pas envi de mourir.

Je t'aime ! Je voulais te le dire avant demain.

Hermione sourit à Drago

Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrasèrent.

Tu crois qu'on sera de taille ?

J'en sais rien… Harry est fort. Ensemble on a une chance. Mais il faudrait pas qu'il y ai trop de mangemort.

J'aimerai qu'on puisse rester comme sa pour l'éternité.

Pour seul réponse, il lui sourit et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Elle se calla dans les bras de son petit ami et elle ferma les yeux, essayant de s'endormir. Comme elle semblait dormir, le garçon voulu allé la porter dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit et la glissa sous les couvertures. Il déposa un tendre baisé sur son front. La fille gémis un peu.

Drago ?

Humm !

Tu veux bien dormir avec moi se soir.

Il vint donc se coucher près d'elle. Il la serra dans se bras.

Embrasse-moi !

Il fit comme elle lui demanda et il l'embrassa. Le baisé devint rapidement passionné. Hermione glissa ses mains sous la chemise du garçon, posant ses mains sur son torse. Elle interrompit le baisé pour lui enlever la chemise en question.

Tu es sur ? murmura Drago d'une voix rauque.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione l'embrassa une autre fois. Ils sentaient le désir monté en eux. Ils étaient avide des baisé de l'autre. C'était presque rendu vital. Elle sentit les mains chaudes de Drago sur ces hanches et elle frémi. La jeune femme entoura fermement le cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tout en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blond de Drago.

Oh Drago gémi-t-elle, la voix rauque, tremblante de désir.

Drago lui caressa sa cuise et monta plus haut sa mains sur la cuisse, faisant encore frémir la jeune fille. Drago lâcha la bouche d'Hermione pour lui embrasser le cou. La jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui laisser le libre cour à ses baisé. Ils se déshabillèrent et se trouvèrent nu. Les baisés de Drago migrèrent vers le ventre de la jeune femme et se rendirent jusqu'à son intimité. Puis il remonta jusqu'à ses seins. Il commença par mordiller ses tétons dressés. Il revint pour l'embrassé encore. D'une voix vibrante de désir, elle lui murmura de la prendre. Il la pénétra doucement et entreprit un léger va et vient qui devint plus rapide. La respiration rapide, ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps. Il se dégagea et roula sur le coté, exténuer. Il sourit et elle se calla dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, heureux comme jamais.

Jour J

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la clairière, IL les attend déjà avec une centaine de mangemort… Le mage noir et Harry se faisait face. Le survivant tantait d'oublier se qui se passait autour. Ils levèrent leurs baguette en même temps et leurs voix résonnèrent dans la clairière, donnant en même temps le signale de départ.

AVADA KEVADRA crièrent Harry et Voldemort en même temps…

Une lueur verte sortie de leurs baguettes et se rejoignit, dévoilant tout les sorts créés par les sorciers. Tout les aurores tué par le mage noir acclamèrent Harry, lui criant des encouragements pour continué. Quand ses parents apparurent devant lui, il essaya de resté concentrer. Il ne devait pas les regarder ou la ba5taille était terminer pour lui, et pour tout le monde. Tant de vie dépendait de l'issus du combat. Mais le temps ne c'était pas arrêter de tourné. Dans la clairière, les mangemort avaient clairement l'avantage. Plusieurs cadavres étaient sur le sol, les corps de Nevil et de Ron notamment. Hermione et Drago combattaient côte à côte. Un mangemort attaqua Hermione qui tomba sur le sol. La scène se fait au ralentis. Drago voit le corps de sa bien-aimée tombée. Il cri et se précipite sur son assassin, oubliant qu'il tien une baguette. Le mangemort en question est son père. Lucius lui fait une jambette et il trébuche dans l'eau. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, son paternel essaie de maintenir sa tête dans l'eau. Il se débat, mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort fut bousculé et il mangea le sort d'Harry en pleine poitrine. Quand les mangemort se rendirent compte que leur maître était mort, ils s'enfuirent. Ceux qui avait subit l'imperium se réveillèrent, et furent horrifier. Harry regarda autour de lui et il éclata en sanglot. Il ne restait plus aucun A.D.

Dans son dortoir vide, car tout les dormeur était au combat, Harry et sur son lit. Son regard est vide et il regarde devant lui. Au loin, il entend Fudge parler avec le père de Ron. Il entend les pleurs de sa mère. Il pleur lui aussi. Tout ses sacrifice. Pourquoi? Pourquoi sont-ils tous mort? De quel droit était-il encore en vie. Il fixe alors son sac. D'où il et, il voit très bien le couteau qui y est placer. Il le prend et joue un peu avec, Doucement, il fit passé la lame sur ses poignet. Un liquide chaud et vermeil coule doucement, faisant quelque goûte sur le plancher. Couché sur le lit, il se sentie de plus en plus en plus fatigué, jusqu'à se que le noir l'engloutisse totalement et qu'il sente la mort l'emporter. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut les cris hystériques de Mme Weasley découvrant le corps d'Harry.

Fond Noir…

Harry? Harry? Harry? Dit une voix inconnu Harry?

Harry se réveilla et constata qu'il était coucher et que Ron essayait de le réveillé. (Vous y avait cru non?) Il prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras, celui-ci, bien qu'étonné se laissa faire. De son côté, Hermione se réveilla au côté de Drago. Elle sourit et se calla un peu dans les bras de son amant. Sans le vouloir , elle le réveilla et il la serra contre lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Il est quel heure? Demanda Drago

8 heures

On ai en retard.

J'ai pas envi de me lever. À quoi sa sert d'aller en cour. C'est peut-être notre dernier.

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Hermione Granger dirai se genre de phrase, j'aurai bien rit.

Je suis bien ici, dans tes bras. J'y resterai pour l'éternité.

Ils s'embrasèrent et se préparèrent. Ils arrivèrent 5 minutes en retard au cour de potion, mais Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait pour se soir et il allait, lui aussi, comme d'autres aurores participé à la bagarre. Lui aussi serai rester coucher s'il n'avait pas à donné de cour. Leur de dînée arriva bien vite se jour là. Les aurores commençait déjà à arrivé et les rumeurs allait bon train. Le reste de la journée passa très vite aussi et minuit arrivait à grand pas. Dans les couloirs, ceux de l'A.D qui avait décidé de participé se rendait dans la grande salle. Contrairement au rêve d'Harry, Voldemort n'était accompagné que de deux Voldemort donc Lucius. Étonnée du groupe d'accueil, il sortie quand même rapidement sa baguette pour lancé l'Avada Kevadra en même temps qu'Harry. Les deux mangemorts furent vite arrêter, mais Hermione fut blesser . Pour Harry, c'était beaucoup plus corsés. Mais une fois les deux mangemorts arrêté, tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, baguette pointé vers Voldemort. D'un accord silencieux, ils lancèrent tous, en même temps, un expelliarmus. La baguette s'échappa des mains du Mage Noir et l'Avada d'Harry l'atteint de plein fouet. Pour être sur de sa mort, ils le découpèrent en morceau et le brûlèrent. Bien sur, ils firent cela quand les jeune furent rentrer. Le lendemain, l'annonce de la mort de Voldemort fut annoncer dans les journaux. La présence de l'A.D et d'Harry ne fut pas mentionné, par mesure de sécurité.

Fin

Review!


End file.
